Cien días
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. La luna empieza a desaparecer en la distancia y sólo en ese momento el sol empieza a brillar. Con un largo suspiro, él trata de no ahogarse en su tristeza. Han pasado cien días desde que Johan desapareció... Spiritshipping. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic NO me pertenece. El original es de Diapers y yo sólo lo traducí.

**Advertencia:** Este fic les hará llorar, así que tengan una caja de pañuelos a la mano y disfruten.

* * *

**Cien días.**

Por las mañanas, Juudai siente cómo sus párpados se abren rutinariamente, mientras suelta un bostezo perezoso, antes de levantarse y vestirse para ir a clases, todo casi mecánicamente. No hay expresión alguna en su rostro, sus pasos son monótonos, sin ningún ritmo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Una década? ¿Un siglo?

_Noventa y siete_, él hace el cálculo con los dedos y al mismo tiempo una fotografía que está colgada precariamente sobre su cama cae al suelo, con un ruido suave.

Instantáneamente, él la recoge y acaricia sus bordes desgastados. Una lágrima baja por su mejilla, empañando la imagen incrustada dentro del marco. Es un chico de su edad, en la flor de su juventud, con la sonrisa vibrante y llena de vida, cuyo cabello azul turquesa se balancea al viento de otoño.

Con cautela, acerca el marco hacia su pecho y después lo coloca en su lugar de costumbre, para dejar el lugar, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez.

_En memoria de Johan Andersen; mejor amigo, hermano y alma gemela,_ dice el marco.

* * *

Los días pasan volando como de costumbre mientras se encuentra en la escuela. Agita la mano con rigidez a quienes le saludan y le da una sonrisa fingida a Asuka, quien cortésmente le pregunta sobre su día, cuidando no tocar temas delicados. Y cuando Sho comenta sobre su estado de depresión, por millonésima vez durante clases, él lo mira perturbado, pero ignora el gesto.

"¿Vas a estar así, ajeno a todos y a todo a tu alrededor para siempre?" La voz de Sho resuena en su cabeza, similar a una alarma, pero no sirve de nada. Se encoge de hombros antes de dejar el aula de manera calmada.

Juudai regresa a su dormitorio y no hace ningún intento de socializar con nadie. Se tira sobre su cama y toma la fotografía por segunda vez en el día, llevándola directamente a su corazón. Entonces todo vuelve a golpearlo, una y otra vez.

Dos chicos, corriendo por los pasillos de la Academia de Duelo después de clases. Eran los mejores amigos, los unía entre sí un vínculo inquebrantable; un lazo emocional e íntimo que no puede ser descrito con simples palabras. Sus ojos color caoba se reunen con los de color esmeralda y ambos brillan bajo las luces brillantes de un pasillo iluminado por un candelabro. Una sonrisa sincera se desliza por el rostro de uno de ellos, mientras que el otro se ríe alegremente.

"¡Ven y atrápanos si puedes, Hane Kuriboh!" El de ojos chocolate ríe, todavía tomando de la mano de su amigo con fuerza.

Hane Kuriboh decide no darles caza y entonces se desvanece.

Y sin ninguna advertencia, todo se desvanece detrás del humo de sus recuerdos. Los pequeños fragmentos de memoria colapsan como un castillo de arena sobre la tierra. La sonrisa se ha ido y todo lo que queda es un frío y solitario corazón.

_Noventa y ocho._

* * *

Juudai se despierta sobresaltado. Salta de la cama y empieza a respirar profundamente, todavía medio sumido en la inconsciencia. Parece como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo, aunque quizás fue así cuando recordó aquellas memorias del pasado, en el sueño de la noche anterior. Él parpadea un par de veces y entonces se vuelve plenamente consciente, toma su chaqueta y decide salir a clases.

Después de las clases, Sho repite la misma pregunta y una vez más, obtiene la misma respuesta. Esto es cansante, piensa él, e incluso aunque Juudai no esté cansado, él sí lo está y también a punto de rendirse. Pero no se dará por vencido hasta que consiga una respuesta, al menos ese día.

"Juudai." Consigue tomarlo del brazo. Juudai trata de quitárselo de encima y se da la vuelta para continuar caminando con brío por el pasillo.

"Juudai." Sho vuelve a repetirlo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza y determinación. Juudai queda aturdido durante un momento, pero no se detiene, sigue manteniendo su ritmo.

"¡Él no va a volver, Juudai! Déjalo ir."

"¡Han pasado noventa y ocho días, aniki. Él se ha ido, él esta..." Sho vacila por un momento. "... él no volverá." El pequeño muerde su labio inferior, dejando que la últimas tres frases de su oración se pierdan en el aire.

Casi instantáneamente, Juudai se congela en seco y vuelve sobre sus pasos, acercándose más a Sho, forzándolo contra una de las paredes. Observa con furia al muchacho, quien de alguna manera está impresionado por la falta de misericordia de su amigo. De cualquier manera, permanece calmado y firme en su objetivo, determinado a regresar a Juudai a su antiguo ser. Sho está pegado contra la pared y la desconcertada mirada de Juudai también sigue fija en él. Finalmente, Juudai se da la vuelta, soltando un exasperado y agonizante suspiro.

"Tú no lo entiendes." Se atraganta mientras aprieta los puños. "Tú no lo haces." Él golpea con su puño la pared, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. "Y nunca lo harás."

Doce palabras, las primeras en noventa y ocho días. Pero son suficientes para que Sho concluya que no ha tomado una decisión equivocada. Desaparece entre la multitud de estudiantes y lo único que queda visible es su cabello similar al algodón dulce.

_Noventa y nueve._

* * *

Fines de semana. No hay lecciones. Juudai no ha salido por el desayuno y permanece descansando en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y también hacia la ventana, donde hay un montón de nubes de magnolia pasando. Kenzan y Misawa tocan a su puerta, quieren invitarlo a un juego de béisbol por pura cortesía. Él duda un momento, pero abre la puerta, negando con la cabeza.

"No debimos molestarnos. Ésta no es la primera vez." Kenzan pone los ojos en blanco. Misawa le da un golpe en el hombro antes de que ambos se vayan.

Juudai regresa a su cama y posteriormente al millón de pensamientos que acechan su cabeza. Reflexiona acerca de su vida, de la muerte y de la vida después de la muerte. ¿Qué significa vivir? ¿Es la muerte el verdadero final de la vida? Vívidas imágenes de los últimos momentos de Johan pasan frente a sus ojos, como las páginas de una autobiografía. Apenas unos momentos después, cae al suelo con la palma de la mano cubriendo su boca para evitar gritar, mientras sus ojos se cierran fuertemente, en un intento fallido de impedir la afluencia de recuerdos dolorosos. En momentos como ese se da cuenta de que está sollozando sin control. ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder?

Sube de nuevo a la cama y entierra la cabeza en su almohada, ocultando su llanto y el deseo de que la tierra se lo trague al mismo tiempo. ¿A dónde va la gente después de que termina su vida?

Más importante aún, ¿a dónde había ido Johan?

* * *

La noche es serena. Una solitaria figura se sienta en las rocas donde las olas salpican suavemente hacia arriba. Juudai mira hacia sus pies y luego eleva sus ojos hacia el cielo. Es una noche sin estrellas, aunque la luna es brillante. Recuerda las veces en las que él y Johan se sentaron ahí mismo, con las piernas cruzadas y hablaron sobre todo lo que se les ocurrió hasta que el sol dorado apareció por el horizonte, bajo los ojos de Hane Kuriboh y Ruby, quienes también los observaban.

Un dolor repentino en su pecho rompe el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él presiona la palma de su mano contra su frente y mira directamente hacia la distancia, al punto exacto donde se une el cielo con el mar.

La silueta de un muchacho va haciéndose cada vez más grande, con los ojos esmeraldas brillando a la luz de la luna. Juudai se sorprende por un momento. Parpadea varias veces y se da vuenta de que es realmente él, el único por el que ha esperado desde hace noventa y nueve días.

"Jo-Johan..." Susurra, apenas audible.

Johan sonríe e instantáneamente Juudai lo hace también. Él mira a los ojos de su amigo perdido, saboreando el momento. Eran de color verde oscuro y llenos de vida, eran tan hermosos que ponían a las bonitas Luces del Norte llenas de verguenza. Juudai extiende un brazo hacia él, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo, Johan comienza a desaparecer lentamente.

"Sé feliz." Son las últimas palabras que oye de su amigo, mientras extiende los brazos hacia el aire frío.

Juudai retrae el brazo y lo pasa através de su cabello caoba. Mira a la distancia una vez más, pero su amigo ha desaparecido completamente entre las nubes. Una pequeña lágrima baja por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

La luna empieza a desaparecer en la distancia y sólo en ese momento el sol empieza a brillar. Con un largo suspiro, él trata de no ahogarse en su tristeza. "Lo seré, Johan. Lo prometo."

_Cien días._

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Ok, pero quien no esté llorando es que no tiene corazón (? La primera vez que leí este fanfic lloré como una loca, en serio, no paré como en media hora. Imaginarme toda la situación, las palabras, a Juudai triste... y la narración es para hacerte sentir como él, dios, me morí en el final. Pensé que regresaba, que no estaba muerto, pero lo está. Nunca lo aclaró, pero parece ser que es un final alternativo a la temporada tres, o más bien a la mitad de dicha temporada, cuando Johan se sacrifica y blah, supongo que aquí Juudai lo dio por muerto. Y ya vimos lo que pasó. Ok, pero lloré mientras lo traducía, lo sé, soy tan cursi D:!

Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo lo amé y me conmovió ;_;!

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de Guerra interna, I belong to you, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón por si gustan pasar a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
